Stein's Spirit of Love
by Alecks the Ninja
Summary: Stein had never been one to believe in love. So what is this odd feeling in his gut whenever a certain crimson-haired death scythe is around? YAOI WARNING! My first fanfic, so bear with me!
1. Emotions and Questions

Stein leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette, a small smile on his face as he watched Spirit flutter around the room in frenzied panic. Spirit was always like this around this time of year: Maka's birthday. He never knew what to get her, worried that it would be to plain or too flashy, worried that she'd take it the wrong way. He, Stein, didn't understand his reaction; in his opinion, just get her a book, and she'd be fine. Safe and simple.

But every time Stein would suggest this, Spirit would shake his head feverishly and say, "No, Stein, that's not special enough! She'll hate that!" Spirit would then proceed to slide down to the floor, wrap his arms around his legs, and rock back and forth, like a child afraid of their mother, his sapphire eyes moist and his lower lip trembling.

_Geez,_ Stein would think, _he does all this work for someone who probably won't accept his gift anyway? Why does he care so much? Why put himself through this every year? _In Stein's mind, it didn't add up, not even one bit. Was it because she was his daughter? Maybe.

Finally accepting defeat, Spirit wobbled his way over to Stein and collapsed against him, frustration and the threat of tears etched in every line of his pale face. Stifling his surprise at the unusual proximity, Stein removed the cigarette from his mouth, blew out a few smoke rings, and patted his friend's back with his free hand. Of course he wanted to help, to wipe the dejected, depressed look that had been there for so long off his former partner's face, but he didn't know what could possibly be a good gift for Maka, either—well, besides a book. She liked books.

"What am I gonna _do_, Stein?" Spirit moaned.

Stein took another puff and blew it out in a cloud of smoke, causing Spirit to cough and his eyes to water. "I've told you countless time what you should do, Spirit."

Spirit groaned. "I'm _not_ getting her a book."

"Then get her more than one."

"Funny."

Stein smirked. However the smile was short-lived as an odd feeling came over his; he felt the urge to press his lips to the soft crimson of his friend's hair. He shook it off, unnerved. _You just don't like seeing him like this,_ he thought to himself. _It's not like you're attracted to him._

He twisted the screw in his silver-mopped head a few times until it emitted a loud click, thinking that would erase the odd sensation. It didn't. "Well then I don't know how else I can help you," he said, pushing the red-headed man away as gently as he could in his haste to get away from him and turning on his heels, preparing to walk out the door.

"Stein?" Spirit asked tentatively, rubbing tears away.

"Spirit?"

Spirit twiddled his thumbs nervously, obviously not wanting to say what was on his mind. But taking a chance, he said it anyway. "There is another way you can help me…. C-can I stay over tonight? I don't really want to be alone."

Stein paused, blinking in shock. Was he really asking this? It was surprising enough that he had asked to help him shop for Maka's birthday gift, that he'd want to be alone for any amount of time, but to ask to sleep over, after Stein had performed various experiments on his body in his sleep in their childhood? That was beyond shell-shocking. In his surprise, Stein spoke without thinking—something he rarely ever did. "You know Marie is staying with me, right? There's barely enough room as it is…." Stein registered the disappointment on Spirit's face and continued. "But if you really want to…sure, as long as you don't mind sharing a room with me." Pushing his glasses up higher on his nose, Stein smirked at the horrified expression on Spirit's face.

"Can't I share a room with Marie?"

Stein raised an eyebrow, not altogether surprised that he would dare to suggest such a thing. "With your track record? I don't think so."

Spirit sighed and pouted. "Fine, but if I wake up with so much as a scratch that wasn't there the night before…."

"You'll scream and holler like a little baby," Stein teased unsmilingly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare a space for you to sleep. Come over whenever you like." Smiling in satisfaction at the outraged look on his friend's face, Stein turned and left the shop, giving one last puff on his cigarette before tossing it onto the cold concrete.

* * *

Spirit paced outside the bar, a bottle of cool wine in his already chilled hands. Snow was collecting in his dark red hair, but he really couldn't care less. It had surprised him, of course, to see it snowing in Death City; it never snowed here, seeing as how the city was bound to Lord Death's soul, which was surprisingly warm and happy. Something must have been wrong, but that thought never occurred to Spirit—he had other, more pressing things on his mind….

What had he just done? Asking to stay over at Stein's? Was he insane? The last time he stayed over at Stein's, he'd woken up with so many incision scars, he thought he'd lose his mind. Did he really want that to happen again? He wasn't going to be able to sleep at all tonight. It would be just like sleeping alone.

Spirit groaned in frustration and stumbled back into the bar to order yet another bottle of wine. He did not take into account that he hadn't yet finished the one in his hand.

* * *

It was late, very late, when Stein opened his front door to a red-faced, glazed-eyed, wobbling Spirit. He merely blinked at him. "Spirit, you look awfully pitiful and reek of alcohol—where have you been, anyway? Do you know what time it is?"

Spirit began mumbling his excuse, but his words were so severely slurred that it came out sounding like, "Mmenaclabar."

Stein furrowed his brow in confusion for a moment, deciphering the jumble of sounds and syllables. When his scarred, stitched face cleared, he cleaned his oval-shaped glasses on the tail of his shirt before starring at the crimson-haired man before him in stern disapproval. "So it seems you have" was his only response. He turned without another word and headed for his room.

Spirit started to follow, but Stein held out an arm to stop him. "Shower, then sleep on the couch. I'm not letting a drunken man sleep in my bed."

Spirit watched somberly as Stein disappeared to his room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Spririt sighed, flopping down on the couch. It was bad enought that he'd asked to spend the night here, but to come barging in at-he glanced at the clock-two o'clock in the morning? And drunk, too? That was an all time low for him. What was wrong with him? Was he insane? He was actually surprised that Stein hadn't killed him.

Maybe he could make up for his idiocity in the morning by making Stein's favorite breakfast...with help from Marie of course.

Stein hoisted himself up and wobbled to the bathroom. It still amazes him to this day how he managed to shower, brush his teeth, dress in his pajamas, and get in bed without breaking any bones.


	2. Pancakes and Bacon

**Okay! So I finally get to write chapter 2! ^^ *happy squeal* Thanks for the two people that reviewed chapter 1. I loves you guys.**

The next morning, Stein awoke to the smell of blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes-his favorite. _Marie must be cooking_, he thought to himself as he rolled out of bed. Cranking the screw in his head, he padded to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He wondered idly if Spirit had already left, or if he was staying for breakfast. It wasn't like him to leave while food was on the stove, but then again, it wasn't like him to volunteer to spend the night at Stein's house, either. Stein attempted to brush out the matted silver mess that was his hair. When he failed miserably, he sighed and tossed the brush onto the counter, not caring enough to move it when it slid into the sink.

Once he reached the entrance to the kitchen, he knocked quietly on the wall. "Hey, Marie, what's the occasion?" But when he took a closer look at the person wearing the pink frilly apron, he was surprised to see crimson hair instead of dirty blonde. "Spirit?" He asked in confusion, rubbing his eyes as if what he was seeing was a mirage, as if it would disappear if he blinked.

Spirit turned to give Stein a timid smile. "M-morning, Stein. I thought that sense I'd made you so mad last night...that I could...you know, make it up to you...and all." He turned back to the skillet on the stove which was currently frying bacon, a light pink blush on his cheeks.

_He looks so cute..._ Stein blinked and shook his head, cranking his screw yet again. Where had _that_ come from? Why was he even having thoughts like that? He decided to distract himself by starting up a conversation. "I wasn't mad at you."

Spirit rolled his eyes and threw Stein a whithering look. "Please, Stein, you were once my meister, remember?" He snorted. "I think I can tell whether or not you're mad. Not to mention you slammed the door."

"I always do that," Stein argued. "If I don't, the door would never shut."

"Whatever you say." Spirit smirked at the overly serious expression on his former meister's face. He was only teasing-half teasing anyway.

Stein felt himself blush slightly at Spirit's smirk, but he didn't know why. Why was he blushing? He'd never blushed a day in his life! He'd never had the feelings necessary for blushing. What the heck was this man _doing_ to him?

"Hey, c'mere," Spirit said, waving Stein over and shaking him out of his confusion. "Am I doing this right?" Spirit asked as Stein leaned over his shoulder to get a better look, his body pressed dangerously close to Spirit's.

"Looks like it," Stein murmured. He pressed his cheek against Spirit's hair absently, reacting to the proximity. He sniffed. "Smells good," he commented.

But by the way he said it, Spirit couldn't tell if he was talking about the food, or him.

* * *

**Meh, I didn't mean for this to be this short. I'm about to start Chapter 3 in a sec though, so don't worry. I'll be sure to make up for this chapter's shortness.**


	3. Marie's Wisdom

Stein could feel the heat rolling off of Spirit's skin as his face flushed from chin to hairline. "Um...thanks? Actually, Stein, could you sort of...back away? You're a little close..."

"Of course." Stein said this, but he wanted to do anything but. He couldn't explain why, but he wanted the feel of Spirit's body next to his. It made him feel...warm? Happy? Calm? Or maybe a mixture of all three. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he didn't want to move an inch from where he was. But he didn't want to upset his friend, either, so he moved away, back across the room where he leaned against the counter, watching the redheaded man fumble to move the now-burning bacon to a plate.

What was it about him, Stein wondered, that made Stein feel his way? He'd never felt this toward any person-not even his experiments, which he thought would always cause him to be as happy as he would ever be. But this...this feeling he had towards his former weapon, it was stronger. Ten times stronger. He didn't even know such a high level of happiness was attainable.

Spirit glanced at Stein, obviously uncomfortable. "You know, I still have to make the eggs. I'll call you when it's ready."

Stein nodded at the obvious hint. Translation: You're beginning to freak me out. Leave.

There was a tug on the sleeve of Stein's T-shirt, and he turned to see Marie standing there in her night gown. There was a polite smile on her lips as she waved her hello to Spirit and asked what he was doing there in their kitchen, but there was also a sort of smugness to her expression that Stein didn't understand. What was she thinking? Stein wasn't altogether sure that he wanted to know, whatever it was. Marie glanced up at him, and the smugness became more pronounced. "Could you come with me to the living room? There's something I want to talk to you about."

Stein nodded his consent warily and allowed Marie to tow him from the room with a curious look on his face. She sat him down on couch and glared at him with playful reproach. "How long?" she demanded.

Stein furrowed his brow. What kind of vague, cryptic question was that? "How long will he be staying? I have no idea. We haven't discussed it."

Marie shook her head. "You know what I mean, don't act like you don't." A moment of silence passed while she stared at him expectantly and he continued to stare back in bewilderment. "Okay," she finally sighed. "Maybe you don't know." She took a deep breath before sitting down next to him, taking his hand. "Stein," she said slowly, sweetly, "how long have you had a crush on Spirit?"

Stein quickly got to his feet, ripping his hand out of hers, rougher than he'd intended in his surprise. "What? What kind of question is that?" He could feel his face growing steadily redder as he spoke, watching Marie give him that look that said, _Honestly, you don't think I'm really going to believe that, do you?_ "Spirit is a man. _I'm_ a man. We're both _men_. Why would I have a crush on him?"

Marie crossed her legs and smiled again. "That's a question you're going to have to answer for yourself. Of course you're going to have to admit you like him first."

"I don't!" His face got hotter.

"You do." Her smile got wider.

"No." Redder.

"Yes." Wider.

"I can't..."

"You can, and you do."

Stein groaned and fell to his knees, covering his face. "I don't know how to like someone. I don't even _believe _in love."

"You don't have to believe in love to fall in love, sweetie," Marie whispered, smoothing his hair. "And everyone is born knowing how. It's just a matter of finding the right person. Everything else comes naturally."

"It doesn't matter whether or not I love him," Stein whispered back. "He will never love me. He's too involved with women."

Marie chuckled, making Stein glare up at her. How dare she laugh when he was going through something as life-changing as falling in love! This could ruin his life a scientist, and she was _laughing_? Marie pressed her lips together to stifle her giggles. The solution to Stein's problem was just so obvious that she couldn't resist. Once she was sure that she wouldn't laugh again, she said, "Did it ever occur to you that Spirit goes through women so quickly because the right person for him was a man? Was _you_?"

Stein froze in shock. Marie's answer was so obvious and logical that it should have been illegal. How had he missed that? How had he been so stupid? It all made sense now, why Spirit's marriage hadn't worked out, why he could never commit to one woman. It was because he didn't need a woman. He needed Stein. And Stein needed him more than he could ever know.

* * *

The atmosphere at the dinner table was awkward, to put it mildly. Stein couldn't keep his eyes off of Spirit for two seconds, which seemed to making Spirit increasingly uncomfortable. Marie pretended to be oblivious, eating her food quietly and calmly. The only flaw in her act was the small smirk on her lips that said she was in complete awareness of what was going on between the two men.

She nudged Stein with her foot, nodding in encouragement, a move so infinitesimalthat Spirit wouldn't suspect a thing. Stein gave her a paniced look and mouthed, "I'm not ready." Marie rolled her eyes and returned to her food. She knew that if it didn't happen now, it probably never would.

* * *

**Woot! Chapter 3: Complete! So what do you think? Too short? Too simple? Too...something else? Review! I NEED YOUR CRITICISM.**


	4. Maka's Gift

**Sorry it took me so long to get around to this chapter. I've been a bit busy, but here it is! xD**_

* * *

_

_About A Week and a Half Later_

"STEEEEEEIIIIIINNN! Stein, guess what?" Before Stein could turn around, Spirit slammed into him from behind and attempted to choke him to death. His face was as red as his hair, flushed and heated with excitement; it was slightly windblown, so Stein knew he had been running.

He smiled as he untangled himself from Spirit's death trap. "What's got you in such high spirits today?" He put out the cigarette and flicked it into the ash tray on the coffee table, sitting on the couch and pulling Spirit down beside him.

Things had gotten a lot less awkward over the past few days. Stein had decided against confessing his attraction to Spirit in favor of keeping their friendship just as it was. He didn't want to scare Spirit away and not be able to be around him at all. Just the thought of it made his heart throb with the threat of pain. Spirit had gotten more comfortable around Stein, now that he wasn't acting all weird and not trying to preform experiments on his body in his sleep. He'd actually grown quite close to the scientist over the short amount of time; he could almost always be found glued to Stein's side, not that Stein had any problem with this. For the first time, both men actually had a best friend. It felt nice, stable.

Spirit, practically vibrating with happiness, was grinning ear to ear. Stein knew that grin.

"A new girlfriend?" He guessed. He'd gotten rather good at masking the pain in his voice whenever Spirit came home talking about a new woman (a different one ever day, of course). He couldn't have Spirit getting even the smallest inkling of was going on inside his head whenever he mentioned someone else-how he wanted to kill anyone besides himself that had ever touched his Spirit, Maka's mother included. That would definitely cause unwanted results.

Spirit frowned slightly and shook his head. Well, Stein _thought_he knew that grin. "No, no, it's not that. I've decided to lay off the women for a while...what? I can do that!" He pouted indignantly at Stein's smug smirk and raised eyebrow. Sure. He could do it. He could do it, just like could stop being a scientist. Yeah right. Spirit shook his head as if he were trying to dispel his irritation. "Anyway, I was going to tell you that I finally found the perfect gift for Maka!"

Both brows rose this time. Stein was impressed. Spirit had actually found a gift for Maka that he was sure about. Bravo, Mr. Death Scythe, bravo indeed. "So what is it?"

Spirit grinned wickedly. "Nuh uh uh, I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait and see." He jumped up from the couch, an obviously satisfied expression on his normally gloomy face, his brilliant blue eyes sparkling with joy. Stein was so happy to see Spirit grinning again that he decided to play along with Spirit's blatant bait, though he really couldn't care less what he'd gotten Maka.

"Oh c'mon," he said, his act smooth and believable. "That's not how it works. You keep this kind of secret from close friends and family that might tell the receiver. Not me."

Spirit, oblivious to the fact that Stein was only humoring him, shook his head again. "Nope. Not telling."

Before they could get any farther in the mock argument, Marie waltzed in with an empty basket that was assumed to have once contained folded clothes. "I put you guys' clothes on the bed in Stein's room. Hey, Spirit there's a stain on one of your shirts that I couldn't quite get out. I left it in the laundry room, so do you mind taking a look at it and tell me what you think it is?" For the first time upon entering she glanced at the room around her. She sighed. "Stein, I thought you told me you were going to take care of this? You know that they'll be here in an hour, and you're not even dressed!"

Spirit glanced from Marie to Stein and back, completely bewildered. "Who's coming over?"

Stein and Marie either didn't hear him, or were doing a very good job at ignoring him. "I know, I know, but I found this weird looking thing under the couch, and had to run some tests on it to see what it was!" He turned briefly to Spirit, handing him a small red-pink bottle. "You might find that you need that when you get around to getting a new girlfriend," he whispered low enough to elude Marie's ears, but making Spirit's cheeks burn so hotly that he might as well have said it out loud.

Marie groaned. "This will never get done before they get here if I leave you to do it. Go get ready. Both of you."

Normally, it would bother Stein to be bossed around in his own house, but Marie was an exception; when she was bossy, it somehow managed to be gentle. Stein stood, stretched, and grabbed Spirit by the back of his shirt collar. "C'mon, Spirit, let's go take a shower."

Spirit's face, which hadn't even recovered from his previous embarrassment, flamed brighter than ever, and his eyes widened. "What do you mean 'let's go take a shower'? I'm a grown man, and I'm perfectly capable of taking a shower by myself!"

"Tch, I never said I was getting in the shower with you. There _is_ more than one bathroom, you know."

* * *

Spirit took forever in the shower, so it didn't surprise Stein that he was dressed before Spirit was finished. He walked into the bathroom, searching in the drawers for the brush he'd told Spirit countless times not to move out of his room. As the shower was made of glass walls, Stein could see every inch of Spirit's skin. Once again, Stein felt the foreign blush wash over his cheeks as he quickly looked away.

Spirit nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked around to see Stein standing at the counter, the door wide open behind him. "St-Stein! What the hell are you doing?"

"Looking for my brush," Stein answered simply without looking up from the drawer he was searching in. He was glad his hair hid the blush on his cheeks.

"Can't you wait until I get out of the shower?" Spirit's face was so red it was almost impossible to distinguish it from his hair.

"Well I was going to, but you're taking forever, so..." He glanced at the naked redhead and stifled a chuckle.

Spirit turned to face the tiled wall, embarrassed. "What's so funny?"

Stein opened the shower door, motioning for Spirit to come closer. When Spirit shook his head in protest, Stein rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of God, will you come here?" When Spirit finally leaned in closer, Stein smirked smugly and said, "I'm bigger than you, Spirit."

He then turned and left, leaving Spirit standing there flushed with indignant mortification.

* * *

"So," Stein said, addressing the small group of his students lounging in his living room, some munching on the finger sandwiches Marie had taken the courtesy to make, "we have the date set. Now all we need is a location."

"What about Maka and Soul's house?" Black Star immediately piped up.

Death the Kid rolled his golden eyes. "Yes, because it would be so smart to throw a surprise party at the birthday girl's house."

Black Star glared. "Well, Mr. Smart stuff, I don't see you coming up with any good ideas! Besides, as long as _I'm_ there, it won't matter where it's held! I bring the party whenever I walk in a room!"

The group of friends gave a collective sigh.

"We could do it at our house, couldn't we, Kid?" Liz said uninterestedly, filing away on her nails with rapt concentration.

Kid rubbed his chin. "Yes, I suppose we could...it's more than big enough. Nice work, Liz." Liz simply nodded her thanks.

"Who's all coming to said party?" Spirit suddenly asked, a mistrustful look in his eye as he studied Soul.

A vein pulsed in Soul's temple. "Why don't you just come out in say it? Yes, I will be at this party! Maka's _my _meister, and _will_ be there! Did you even get her a present while you were parading around being a creepy perv?"

"I _have_, actually!" Spirit said huffily, crossing his arms across his chest. The gesture made him look even more childish than usual.

Marie sighed. "He actually has, Soul. Patty, calm _down_."

Patty, who had been laughing insanely at the argument, silenced herself at once.

Stein twisted the screw in his head to shake his irritation. "Right. Now that all that's settled, you all have a paper that's due to me in the morning, if I'm correct? Don't even try it, Black Star; I know I am." Black Star pouted, letting Stein know that he hadn't even started on his paper, which had been assigned two weeks ago. "I assume that you all need to go home and finish it up, if you haven't already."

There was an unanimous groan as the kids all stood to leave.

Once everyone had gone, Stein turned to Spirit. "So, at exactly what point do you intend to tell me what you're getting Maka?" He raised his eyebrows.

Spirit's irritation seemed to have ebbed in Soul's abscence. "OH!" Spirit slapped his palm to his forehead. "I still have to call!"

"What?" Stein asked, confused. However, he didn't get an answer, as Spirit chose that moment to zoom out the door. Stein sighed and turned to Marie. "I know that you know. I know you told him what to get. What is it?"

Marie bit her lip, thinking hard about what she was about to say. Finally, she exhaled heavily and spoke with extreme caution, eying Stein's expression all the while. "Maka's mother."

Stein felt as if he'd been kicked in the gut. Maka's mother. Maka's mother was coming _here. _Stein couldn't control his anger; he was trembling with it. "What did you just say Marie?"


	5. Stein's Outburst

"Stein, please calm down."

"I WON'T!"

Marie ducked as something (it moved so fast that she wasn't quite sure what it was) flew right at her head before shattering against the wall behind her. She stood up straight, trembling from head to toe with fear. She had never seen Stein so angry. He wasn't even this angry when Spirit had shown up in the middle of the night drunk and on the brink of collapse. Tears poured from her eyes as she tried to reach for him. "Stein...please..."

Stein growled and jerk his arm away. That woman had no right to touch him. "Why would you do that, Marie? Why would you do that to Spirit? You _know_ how he feels about...about...that woman! You _know_ what a wreck he'll be once she leaves him again! _You know. _You know, but you did it anyway. Do you not think of how he would react to seeing her after all this time? Do you even care?"

"Of-of course I care!" Marie sobbed. "You know I do! Spirit is my friend too, Stein! Of course I wouldn't want to hurt him in any way!"

"Really? I can't tell!" Stein glared down at the pathetic excuse for a woman that had crumbled to the ground. He didn't even know who she was anymore. She was definitely not the Marie that had moved in with him almost two years ago. She was a monster, a sick, heartless monster. "Why in the world you suggest that Spirit, that lovestruck idiot, invite the one woman that can shatter his heart into a thousand pieces to Death City? Are you out of you mind?"

Something suddenly flashed in Marie's eyes, and she stopped crying. So that was what this was about. "This isn't about you, Stein. It's about Maka."

Stein froze, his mouth agape and his green eyes wide. "Wha-what are you talking about, Marie? This surely is not about me. It's about Spirit."

Marie shook her head and set her jaw, pushing herself onto her feet. "No, I don't think it is."

Stein's glare returned, and his lip curled, making Marie flinch slightly. With his stitches, the expression looked all the more hostile. "What exactly are you implying?"

Marie crossed her arms, returning Stein's glare with surprising difficulty. "You're afraid that when Maka's mother comes that Spirit will fall in love with her again." She could tell from the sudden change in his expression that she was right. "You're afraid that she'll steal him away from you, that you'll lose him, so you're angry. It's not me that you should be angry at, Stein. You should be angry at yourself for not confessing to Spirit when you had the chance-"

"Shut up," Stein snapped. Instead of hot rage, there was cold fury mingled with sharp anguish plastered across his stitched face. It affected Marie exponentially more than his previous one; it tore through her heart like a tornado. She'd caused that pain. She'd caused that fury. She had hurt Stein. She had hurt the man she loved. She obediently fell silent.

"I'm not afraid of losing Spirit," Stein said calmly, turning his back to leave for his room, "because one can't lose what was never his."

For the second time that night, Marie found herself curled up on the floor, slowly dissolving into oblivion with sorrow, her sobs echoing throughout the silent house.

Down the hall, Stein's door shut with a barely audible click.

* * *

Spirit skipped happily through the doorway, humming a tune to himself. He was so elated that he didn't see, nor did he hear, Marie going to pieces on the living room floor until he tripped over her. "What the..." His eyes widened. "Marie? Marie what's wrong?"

Marie seemed too far gone to form coherent words. She just sputtered and sobbed, her tears staining her pretty black dress. Spirit pulled her gently into his arms, tucking her head under his chin, warming her, comforting her, his hand rubbing soothing circles into her back. "There, there," he whispered. "It's going to be alright." He said this, even though he had absolutely no idea what was going to be okay, or if it even _was_ going to be okay. However, he wanted to know what was wrong, so he needed to calm her enough to speak.

When the shuddering had finally stopped, Spirit released her. "Will you tell me what's wrong now?"

Marie looked up slowly to meet Spirit's eyes. She remained like that, gazing into those concerned orbs of blue, for a long moment that seemed to stretch on forever. Finally, she asked, "Have you called her yet?"

Spirit grinned. "Yep, got a room picked out for her at a hotel and everything. Maka will be so..." He let his voice fade once he caught sight of the hopeless look on Marie's face. It was tired, somber. "Wait, what is it?"

Marie took a deep breath. "Exactly how much do you know about you and Stein's relationship?"

Spirit blinked a few times, confused. "What do mean? I know everything about it. He _is_ my best friend."

Marie shook her head. "You don't know nearly as much as you think you do." Something changed in her attitude; she sat up straighter; her face was calmer; her eyes were dry. "There is a reason I asked you if you'd called Maka's mother."

* * *

Spirit knocked sharply on the door. When he received no answer, he took that as a sign that it was safe to enter. Once inside, he flopped down on the bed, smiling as it bounced, trying to adjust to his weight. "What's wrong, Stein?"

Stein didn't bother to look up from the papers he was grading. "What would give you the impression that something's wrong?" He said in a flat monotone. "And I don't recall giving you permission to enter."

Spirit ignored that last comment. "Because you're not looking at me."

Stein glanced at Spirit before returning to his book.

"That doesn't count." When Stein didn't answer, Spirit sighed and crossed the room. Getting on his knees, he rested his chin in Stein's lap, tugging the book free of his grasp. "Marie told me everything, Stein," he said in a low, serious tone.

Stunned, Stein's head snapped around to focus on Spirit's face. There was no hint of bluff or joking in his expression. Spirit was telling the truth. Marie had broken her promise and told Spirit how he felt about him. That was a dirty way to get revenge. "Really?" Spirit nodded. "What did she tell you?"

"Not much. Just that you were worried about what my condition would be after Maka's mother left. There's no need to worry, though. I'll be fine." He got up and began to make his way toward the door. "You're a really good friend, and I'm lucky to have you, Stein. So I'll be careful. Wouldn't want to _lose_ each other, now would we?"

And by the way he said it, Stein couldn't tell whether or not he had imagined the emphasis on the word "lose".


	6. Someone To Love and Maka's Approval

**So I _finally_ got around to writing this chapter. ^~^ Sorry, folks, but it looks like this will be the last one. I hope you enjoy it though!**

* * *

Kid checked his watch for what seemed like the millionth time. "Where the hell are they?" he grumbled, more to himself than to anyone else. His face showcased his irritation, and his hand was clenched into a fist.

"Oh, calm down, Kid," Liz said, idly checking her hair for split ends. "Tsubaki promised they'd be here within fifteen minutes of the party time." When she spotted a split end, she gasped and began raiding the room for scissors.

"Yes, I know that, but they're two minutes late!" And with that, Kid began pacing the room, growling under his breath about the importance of punctuality. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to send Patty along with them... Maybe they should have sent Crona. No, Ragnerok would have blown their cover at the first chance he got. Lousy demon sword. Crona really needed to discipline that thing.

Stein sat liesurely on the couch, watching Spirit as he stared out the window for any sign of the trio of girls. Every now and then, he would shoot glares at the white-haired delinquent next to him. Everytime this happened, Stein would smirk. Marie sat less than two inches away from him, yet he ignored her as if she was nothing but empty space. His cold attitude toward her cut through Marie's heart like it was butter. Countless times, she would try to talk to him, but every time he would shoot her a look filled enough venom to nearly stop her heart. Stein had not yet forgiven her, and as it had been almost three weeks, it didn't seem like he ever would.

Finally, she bit her lip and crossed the room to where Crona sat doing his usual brooding in a corner, leaving Stein to the seclusion he obviously wanted. Well, seclusion from her, anyway. Stein watched her go, feeling a small pang of guilt at the broken expression she was wearing. He knew he was being grossly unfair, but he couldn't help acting like a petulant little child. Marie had hurt him first, anyway. What was she thinking, inviting that woman here? The thought still brought an angry metallic taste to his mouth.

"Are they here yet, Spirit?" Stein asked, more to distract himself than out of actual curiosity.

Spirit frowned and shook his head, coming to sit on the couch next to Stein, so close that the bespeckled man could smell his shampoo: strawberries and kiwi, an oddly feminine scent. "We shouldn't have sent Patty with them. Liz would have been much better, seeing as how she's always wanting to come home and complains about her feet hurting."

Stein raised an eyebrow as he thought back to almost two months ago when Spirit had been shopping for Maka's birthday present. "You do that too," he said with a smirk.

Spirit flashed him an indignant glare. I do _not_."

"Hey," Soul said, speaking up for the first time since they'd been there. "They're here."

Kid clapped his hands with a flourish. "Alright, alright, places everyone! I want this to be perfect!" He gritted his teeth a bit before adding, "As perfect as possible, anyway." He stomped moodily to his designated hiding place by the door, switching off the lights while everyone else quickly scrambled into theirs. "Crona, tell that monster of yours to _shut the hell up!_" Crona fumbled over a shy apology and tried feebly to quiet Ragnerok, who only heightened his volume until Crona punched him deftly in the chin with uncanny precision, what with the lack of sight.

When Maka entered, she paused. "Why is it so dark in here?" She began feeling around for the light switch. The second the lights flipped on, there was a hearty chorus of "SURPRISE!" Maka nearly jumped out of her skin as she delivered a powerful "Maka Chop" to Kid's head. He didn't wake up for a half hour.

"Has your..._gift_arrived yet?" Stein mumbled to Spirit as Maka was bombarded with a mountain of superfluous gifts.

Spirit watched with an unintentional smile on his lips as Maka flushed in embarrassment and happiness at getting so much attention. "No, not yet. Her plane landed about an hour ago; she's still trying to straighten everything out at the hotel."

Stein nodded absently, more out of politeness than actual interest.

"Hey! Hey, creeper!" Soul called out, scowling with Maka mirroring his expression. Spirit, knowing the insolent slur was meant for him, glanced up with and equally irritated scowl of his own. "Where's your 'present' you got for Maka, huh? _If _you even got her one!"

_SLAP._

Soul was more than a bit surprised as he stumbled backward, clutching his now-reddened cheek. "Wh-What the-"

Stein glared down at the boy. "Don't you _ever_ talk to him like that again, do you understand me? I don't care how you feel about him; he is an _adult_and you need to treat him like one." He glanced at Maka. "I don't care if it is your birthday. He is your _father_ and he loves you. I don't care if you don't like him. He deserves some respect."

"Like hell he does," Maka muttered under her breath.

"_What was that?"_

Maka blinked, fear burning in her emerald eyes. "N-Nothing, Professor Stein!"

Stein turned on his heel. "Oh and just so you know, Spirit _did_get you a gift. It just hasn't gotten here yet."

Almost as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Kid looked confused-and like he was going to have a mental breakdown. "What the hell? I didn't plan for another person! What if we run out of snacks? What if we run out of punch? What if we run out of _seating_? Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. This is not good. I am _not_ happy, Liz! You told me that there was going to be only a certain amount of people at this party..." He continued to rant and brood, following Liz, who seemed as if she was ready to slap him silly, as she made to answer the door.

Once they opened the door, both teens fell silent. As well as the rest of the room. The woman that stood before them was nothing short of beautiful (but seeing as how she was-used to be, sorry-married to Spirit, it was to have been expected). She had Maka's eyes, her hair color...everything. It was like staring into the future.

"M-Mom?" Maka stuttered.

"Hey," was all the response the woman gave. To be more precise, it was all she was able to give before Maka slammed into her midriff. She chuckled, rubbing her daughter's soft hair, which had been carefully pinned into elaborate curls. "Now now, sweetie, why are you crying?"

"Be...c-cause...you're...h-here!" Maka sobbed into the fabric of her mom's dress. "What are you doing here."

"You mean you haven't figured that out yet?"

Maka turned around to see her father standing there, a small smile on his face and his hands in his pockets. "Papa? You told her to come?"

Spirit nodded.

"Oh, Papa!" Maka threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "Thank you so much," she whispered. "This is the best birthday gift ever."

"You're so very welcome, Maka. At least _this_is a gift I can be proud of giving you." He tugged Maka's mother forward, hugging them both close.

The room gave a collective, cliched "Awww".

Except for Soul, who scowled and left, grumbling something about the bathroom.

* * *

Once the excitement caused by the unexpected visitor had passed, the party settled back into the comfortable chattery atmosphere it'd once had. People danced, ate, drank, talked, the whole nine. It was just like any other teenage party (without the alcohol, of course-the chaperone's made sure of that).

Maka actually danced with her father before they were intercepted by Soul, who stuck out his tongue jeeringly, but stole a quick glance at Stein and walked away swiftly after. Stein watched the scene before him with a smile of satisfaction. Spirit was happy, and so was Maka.

"So, um, how's it going?"

Stein looked down at Marie, smirking involuntarily. "Pretty well. You?"

Marie stared at him. "Wait, what? I thought you were mad at me?"

He raised his eyebrows. "What? Oh that. I'm over that now; don't worry about it."

Marie pouted. "You put me through all that, and now you just-"

"Let's dance," Stein interrupted, more to get her to shut up than anything. She was annoying him already. Without thinking about it, Marie agreed.

"You smell like smoke," she commented. "You've been smoking more than usual. You're still upset."

"I'm fine, Marie."

Marie could sense his tension, and decided to let the conversation fade. She didn't want him angry at her right after he'd forgiven her. Instead, she leaned into him, inhaling his scent, the one that went beneath the smokey overcoat, the one that was distinctly _him_.

"How long, Marie?" Stein asked suddenly, pressing his chin to her head.

"You're going to have to me more specific," she murmured, totally content.

"How long have you loved me?"

Marie stiffened in his arms before pulling away to stare, stunned, into his eyes. "W-what?"

Stein was smiling. "Don't try to hide it. I've been noticing ever since you opened my eyes to how I love Spirit. How long?"

Marie hid her face. "A while," was all she said.

Stein nodded, accepting this. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Marie's hands fisted in his lab coat. "I am too."

Stein held her close, murmuring reassurances into her ear as she cried, staining his coat. He was genuinely sorry. He hated hurting Marie.

* * *

Spirit leaned against the wall, twiddling his thumbs, trying to stifle the butterflies in his stomach. _It's been so long,_ he thought to himself. _Much too long_. Finally, he decided to suck it up and do it. He marched over to the punch bowl.

"Hello there," he muttered.

Maka's mother glanced at him. "Hey."

Spirit blushed, scratching absently at his forearm. "So, um, do you want to...you know...dance with me?"

She downed her punch in one gulp before saying, "Sure," and taking his hand to pull him onto the dancefloor. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I can't remember the last time we danced like this," she whispered.

Spirit chuckled. "At Maka's first birthday party."

She laughed too. "Right, I remember now."

They fell silent. The song changed, but they didn't seem to notice. "You know, I really did love you."

"I know. I loved you too, but I couldn't take the cheating anymore. It hurt."

"I'm sorry."

She sighed. "I've heard that one way too many times. It just sounds like empty words. Stop saying it."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that you'll take good care of Maka, and that I can trust you to be the father she needs."

"That's easy. Of course I will; she's my daughter, and I love her."

She smiled up at him. "That's all I wanted to hear." She stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

Spirit smiled back until a sudden movement over her head caught his eye. He managed to catch a glimpse of the hurt in pale green eyes before they were gone in a swish of white and silver, disappearing down the hallway. Spirit froze. "Stein," he whispered.

"What?"

"I need to go," he said hurriedly, pushing her away. He was in such a hurry that he didn't see where he was going. He ran smack into someone, spilling the punch in her hand all down her front. "Oh! I'm sorry!" He bent down to pick up her cup and grabbed a napkin, patting down her shirt to keep the red stain from spreading. It was only then that he got a good look at the girl. "Your hair is really pretty," he said idly.

"Are you serious, Spirit?" Maka's mother accused from behind. "You really can't help yourself, can you?"

Spirit swivled around, puzzled. "What are you talking about? I'm just helping to clean her off."

"Right, like I haven't heard _that_ one before."

Spirit's eyes narrowed. "I don't have time for your bullshit. All I was doing was helping her out. I don't care if you believe me or not, so if you don't mind, I have a friend to go find." He then shoved the soiled napkins into her hands and stormed away, his face a livid red.

* * *

Spirit found Stein outside on the back porch, snow dusting his silver hair, a puff of smoke rising from his cigarette. "Stein?" he said tentatively, sitting down beside him.

Stein didn't even look at him. "You don't have a coat. You should go back inside before you freeze."

"I'm not going back inside unless you go with me."

This time, Stein's eyes shifted to him briefly before moving away again. "Go ahead I'll be right behind you."

"You're lying."

Stein sighed in exasperation. "What exactly do you want from me, Spirit?"

"I want you to tell me why you're acting like this."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bull. Tell the truth."

Stein took a long puff on his cigarette. "You won't be able to handle the truth."

Spirit scooted closer to him, raising the hairs on Stein's neck at the proximity. "You won't know unless you try," he whispered, snatching the cigarette away and stomping it out.

Stein finally turned his entire head to stare at the man beside him. "Are you sure?" Spirit nodded. So Stein took a deep breath, staring into Spirit's eyes all the while, and then did it.

He tugged Spirit's face closer and sealed his lips over the other's. He stiffened when he felt Spirit lock his arms around his neck and kiss him back. He pulled away, confused.

Spirit merely smiled at him.

"What? Did you...did you know?"

Spirit nodded. "Marie told me. It took you long enough to finally do something about it, though."

"I'm going to kill her," Stein muttered. He smiled when he felt Spirit shiver next to him. "Time for the Death Scythe to go back inside before he freezes to death."

"Fine," Spirit grumbled as Stein pulled him up, wrapped his arm around his waist, and guided him into the house.

* * *

Everyone starred at them as they entered, Stein with his arms tightly constricted around Spirit's waist, and Spirit leaning snugly into his embrace. However, they simply ignored all the stares as they sat on the couch, Stein pulling Spirit into his lap and planting a firm kiss on his lips. Spirit twisted slightly so that he could deepen the kiss, not taking the irritated and embarrassed titters now going around the room into account. He shivered when Stein boldly slid his tongue into his mouth, rubbing it across his. By the time they'd pulled away for air, no one was paying them any attention, execpt for Maka, who was looking at them from over Soul's shoulder as they danced.

But what really caught Stein's attention was that she was grinning from ear to ear. He made a quiet sound of surprise when Maka gave him the thumbs up.

He'd finally gotten what he'd wanted all along: Someone to love and Maka's approval.

* * *

**Ahh, this was my favorite chapter to write, even though it was the longest, and my hands are starting to cramp up from typing so much. Something I wanted to touch on: I don't know Maka's mother's name, so I simply called her "Maka's mother" or "She" or "Her". Did I go overboard with Kid's meltdown? Sorry if I did.**

**So tell me, what did you think of this fanfic? I was thinking of writing an epilogue, you know, telling what life was like for Stein and Spirit a few years later. What do you think? Should I?**


	7. Epilogue: A New Addition

**So I got a few people saying that they wanted an epilogue, so since I don't like disappointing anyone, I'm writing it.**

**Warnings for this chapter: mpreg (used in past tense), sweet little lime**

**

* * *

**

Enjoy! ^~^

_Five Years Later..._

Stein flopped down on his back, enjoying the way the sun seemed to soak through his skin. It was a nice, warm spring day in Death City, and Stein fervently wished that it would stay that way. Days like this seemed to make life worth living. Well, one of them, anyway...

"Daaaaadddddyyyyy!"

All the air _woosh_ed out of Stein as a small, red haired boy flopped down on his stomach. Once he managed to catch his breath, he chuckled softly before opening his eyes to stare into eyes just as pale green as his own. "Dorian, where's Papa?"

Dorian grinned. "Papa was being too slow, so I left him behind."

Stein had to admit, he'd had his doubts about becoming a father, but since Spirit had wanted a child so badly, he'd decided to give it a try. It had taken him months of suffering through Spirit's whines of "Steeeiiiin, I wanna be a daddy..." (to which Stein would reply, "You already are one, remember?"), frustration of not getting the potion quite right, and not to mention the nine-month-long bout of apprehension (and irritation as Spirit became even more emotional than usual during his pregnancy) before Dorian had been born, but now Stein couldn't be happier with the outcome. He couldn't remember a time in his life that he'd felt so much joy, not even when he and Spirit had gotten together that night on Maka's birthday so long ago. He'd actually cried when his son was born. He'd _cried_. The things his men did to him were insane.

Dorian's features were pretty evenly split between his two fathers; he had Spirit's red hair, Stein's eyes, his nose, his body was curvy like Spirit's (in a manly way, of course). It was undeniable how adorable the little boy was.

Spirit jogged over to where they were laying, gasping for breath, his face flushed with exertion. "Dorian, didn't Stein ever tell you it's rude to leave your Papa behind?"

Dorian shook his head, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Why haven't _you_ told him that, Spirit?"

Spirit laid down next to Stein, and Dorian scrambled from Stein's chest to his, snuggling into the space between Spirit's jaw and shoulder. Stein rolled over, wrapping his arms around the child and his lover, kissing them both on the head, making both of them blush the exact same delicate pink. All three males sighed in contentment.

"Because I expect you to handle that stuff," Spirit mumbled. "You're better at being all firm and parental..." He sounded like he was on the verge of sleep.

Stein chuckled into Spirit's crimson locks. "Now's the time for you to get in all that parenting you missed out on with Maka."

Spirit knew that Stein had only been teasing, but it still hurt that he would make a joke out of something like that. He tried to laugh it off, but Stein saw through it.

Stein sighed. "Sorry, I forgot that Maka is still sort of a sore spot."

Maka had decided to travel the world with her mother shortly after her party, leaving Spirit heartbroken. It had taken forever for Spirit to stop moping around the house mourning her absence (as if she'd been around much to begin with). She did still come to visit sometimes, but she hadn't been home since Dorian was born. It wasn't that she objected to him. In fact, she didn't even know that he existed. Against Stein's better judgment, Spirit had yet to tell Maka or her mother about Dorian.

"Papa, Daddy, where's sissy Maka?" Dorian asked softly, afraid to upset his red headed father.

"Mmm," Spirit hummed. "I think she's in America right now."

"Why is she there?"

"I don't really know."

"Will she come to visit?"

Spirit sighed. "Stein, his high level of curiosity is all your fault." He did not, however, answer his son's question.

Sensing that this conversation had gone far enough and fearing that Spirit was nearing his breaking point, Stein pulled them all up into a sitting position. "C'mon, let's go get some ice cream on our way home."

* * *

Spirit crawled into bed next to Stein.

"Dorian asleep already?" Stein murmured, pulling the Death Scythe closer to his bare chest and nuzzling his neck.

"Mhm," Spirit replied pressing himself more snugly into the embrace.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Mmm, good." Stein grinned against Spirit's skin, and Spirit twisted in his arms to stare at him.

"Are you...Stein, you're not think of..." Stein's grin widened. "Stein, what if we wake up Dorian?"

"Hmm...I guess we'll just have to make you a bit quieter, won't we?"

...

Stein awoke to find his arms irritatingly empty. He groaned, sitting up and stretching, listening to the bones in his back pop. He rolled out of bed, pulled on his boxers, and walked down the hall to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes as he went.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Dorian yelled, running down the hall and colliding with his father mid-stride. He stumbled back a bit, rubbing his nose and mumbling a small "Owie," before turning his shining eyes onto Stein once more. "Daddy, sissy Maka's here! She's in the living room!"

Stein yawned and scratched his stomach, not really listening at all. "Oh that's nice, Dorian, really nice." Then what his son had just said sank in. "Wait...WHAT?" He dashed back to his room, threw on some sweatpants (with Dorian following him all the while), and was back in the living room so quickly that it was a few seconds before Dorian made it in behind him, giving his father an accusing stare as he gasped for air.

Maka was indeed in his living room, sitting in the chair next to the door to the balcony. She smiled up at Stein with a gentle "Hello" before her eyes immediately fell upon the half-hidden boy clinging to his pants. Her eyes widened. "Oh...you guys decided to adopt?"

"I still can't believe Spirit didn't tell you." Stein sighed, tugged the boy's hands off his pants, and pulled him over to the couch, positioning him between himself and Spirit. However, Dorian wasn't having it. Knowing that Stein wasn't going to let him hide, he crawled into Spirit's lap and burried his face in the fabric of his shirt. Stein shot a disapproving glance at Spirit, who reluctantly pushed his son back into his place in response. Dorian whimpered.

"Yeah, Papa," Maka said, smiling sweetly at the frightened toddler, "why didn't you tell me? Adopting a child is great. At least now I know that you won't cheat on Stein-he'd probably kill you." She began to laugh, but stopped quickly when no one else laughed with her. "What's wrong?" she asked, finally tuning in to the tense atmosphere that surrounded her father and his lover.

"Stein, we don't-"

"Yes, we do, Spirit. She has a right to know, and it would be doing both her _and_ Dorian a great disgrace if we didn't tell her." He tone got firmer, and his eyes flashed dangerously behind his glasses. "If you don't tell her, I will."

Spirit fidgeted nervously, knowing both Stein and Maka were growing impatient with his silence. Finally, he said, "Well...um...you see, Stein and I didn't adopt Dorian."

Maka's eyebrows tugged together in confusion. Then her eyes widened and her tone rose an octave in disbelief. "You didn't...you didn't _invent him_ did you? If you did, you did a very good job!"

"Of course we didn't!" Spirit took a deep breath and gave his daughter an apologetic look. He knew that was one of the only things Maka would have been able to come up with with the little information he'd given her. "Dorian is...my biological son."

"So you-!"

"No!"

Maka glared at Stein.

"Neither did I. You know I would never do such a thing to your father."

"Then-"

Stein held up a hand to stop her. "Maka, please stop trying to guess, because you'll never get it right." He twisted the screw in his head until it clicked before continuing on, "As Spirit just said, Dorian is his biological son. Well, he's _my_biological son as well." He smirked at Maka's puzzled, and somewhat disgusted expression. "I'd actually prepared a special potion that made Spirit...fertile."

Maka's face turned an odd shade of green. "Wha...h-how did you get him out? Where was he during the pregnancy? How-?"

"Let's not get into all the gory details," Stein interrupted, seeing the grimace on Spirit's face at the memory of his pregnancy. "But I will tell you that he was removed surgically." He lifted Spirit's shirt to reveal the scar made by the incision.

It took a while for Maka's face to return to its normal color. Then her stiff expression dissolved into a warm grin and she came over to the couch to kneel in front of Dorian. "So you're my new little brother, eh?"

Dorian nodded, gnawing on his index finger while his fathers smiled down at him and Maka.

"How old are you?" Maka asked, holding her arms out for him.

Dorian hesitated before he scrambled into his sister's embrace. "Two," he mumbled as he hid in her chest.

Everyone chuckled heartily and the tension dissipated.

"Sissy Maka, will you come back and visit me?"

Maka squeezed him gently. "Of course. I'll even send you letters, if you'd like that."

Dorian nodded vigorously.

Spirit relaxed. Finally, he was sure that his two lives, both past and present, could coexist.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit short because for some reason, I just had the urge to give them a bouncing baby boy, and I wanted Maka to fianlly be able to be with her mother. I didn't really like the way I did the ending but oh well. ^~^ **

**Any other yaoi pairings anyone wants me to write for? I'm open for Soul Eater, Naruto, Bleach, Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Vampire Knight.**


End file.
